2nd Officer
2nd Officer is a ficitional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, The Scientist. He was played by Buck Young. The 2nd Officer first appeared in the episode as one of the two German officers whom Colonel Hogan saw through the sink periscope, after the prisoners of Barracks 2 have earlier been told, through Schultz, about Kommandant Klink's orders not to look through any of the barracks' windows and door, and that they are being confined to barracks until further notice. Hogan sees him and another officer leading a civilian, later found out to be Henry DuBois, a French synthetic fuel expert, towards the storage building which the prisoners have cleaned out earlier that week. He is next seen when Hogan, disguised as SS General von Himmelburger of the Führer's staff, and Newkirk, as his aide, Pootzie, arrive at the Hauserhof hotel's lobby, planning to rescue DuBois' daughter, Marie, who is being held hostage by the Germans so that DuBois would be forced to work for them. He appears, standing to the left of the fake General, after hearing the disguised Hogan tell Newkirk to have the 1st Officer court-martialed and shot for not acknowledging him sooner. He quickly asks the fake General if he could be of service. He then hears Hogan tell Newkirk to place him on report. When he next hears the later ask whether he is to have him either sent to the Russian Front or to be court-martialed and shot, he hears Hogan tell Newkirk to surprise him. He then hears Hogan once again ask for the girl, Marie, to be released into his custody, so that she could be interrogated back in Berlin. After hearing his query, he apologized before informing the disguised Hogan that he needs to be given some authorization papers before he can give him the girl. He then hears the fake Hogan announce that he is to be courtmartialed, shot and sent to the Russian Front, before he and the other Germans inside the hotel watch the fake General go on a tirade, demanding that she be given to him, while he breaks several objects, walk past him before he sees him push from a rack several rifles and then slap a couple of soldiers, while telling all of them that if he isn't given the girl within five minutes, they would all be headed for the Russian Front. He then watch Hogan leave the hotel, before hearing Newkirk inform them that he would do what he threathen he would do before he leaves as well. He, the 1st Officer, and the soldiers then look at each other, wondering what they should do. He is then seen, along with the 1st Officer, leaving the hotel with a very confused Marie, much to the relief of both Hogan and Newkirk. After hearing the girl ask them where they are taking her, he hears the 1st Officer tell her to be quiet. He and the 1st Officer then hears the disguised Hogan praise them for arriving with the girl within the deadline. As the trio watch the disguised Hogan and Newkirk sit back down onto the motorcycle with sidecar that the pair had earlier taken from Stalag 13's motor pool, he hears the fake General tell them to place the girl on his lap. As they did, he hears him tell them that they plan to get some information from her back in Berlin, before they watch the trio leave the hotel's courtyard, much to their relief, with no idea that they have been tricked. Category:GermansCategory:Guest Stars